1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an around view provision apparatus and a vehicle including the same and, more particularly, to an around view provision apparatus that is capable of photographing a region that cannot be observed by the naked eye or using the side view and rear view mirrors, or providing an around view image using a direction-adjustable camera and a vehicle including the same.
2. Background
Around view provision apparatuses and vehicles including the same are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.